The present invention relates to an adjustment structure of a rotary sprinkler, which is easily freely adjustable into different water-outgoing angles or into a sprinkling state or a water-sealed state so as to achieve a variety of sprinkling patterns.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional adjustment structure of a rotary sprinkler, which includes a rotary seat 10, a rotary tube body 20, two adjustment seats 30, a sprinkling seat 40 and two pushing seats 50. The rotary seat 10 includes a head portion 11 and a tail portion 12 connected therewith by two connecting rods 13. An adjustment member 111 is disposed on the head portion 11 and formed with a fitting hole 112 on inner side and a water-incoming head 113 on outer side for connecting with a water pipe. The tail portion 12 is formed with a fitting hole 121 on inner side. The rotary tube body 20 has a closed end 22 and an open end 21. An axial slot 23 is disposed on the Wall of the rotary tube body 20 and extends from the open end 21 to a position in front of the close end 22. Two flanges 231 are formed on two sides of the axial slot 23. Each adjustment seat 30 is formed with two engaging channels 31 on two sides and a dovetail channel 32 on upper face. Several concave rubber sprinkling holes 33 are formed on the bottom of the dovetail channel 32. The sprinkling seat 40 is formed with two engaging channels 41 on two sides and several convex eccentrical sprinkling holes 42. (The right side sprinkling holes 42 sprinkle the water rightward, while the left side sprinkling holes 42 sprinkle the water leftward.) Each pushing seat 50 includes a flat trapezoid base portion 51 and a projection 52 upward projecting from the base portion 51.
FIG. 2 shows the assembly of the adjustment structure of FIG. 1. When assembled, the engaging channels 31 of one of the adjustment seats 30 are engaged with the flanges 231 of the axial slot 23 of the rotary tube body 20 and pushed to an innermost position. Then the base portion 51 of one of the pushing seats 50 is fitted into the dovetail channel 32 of the adjustment seat 30. Then the engaging channels 41 of the sprinkling seat 40 are engaged with the flanges 231 of the axial slot 23 of the rotary tube body 20 and pushed to abut against the edge of the adjustment seat 30. Then the other adjustment seat 30 is similarly engaged with the rotary tube body 20 and pushed to abut against the edge of the sprinkling seat 40. Then the base portion 51 of the other pushing seat 50 is fitted into the dovetail channels 32 of the other adjustment seat 30. Then the close end 22 of the rotary tube body 20 is fitted into the fitting hole 121 of the tail portion 12 of the rotary seat 10, while the open end 21 of the rotary tube body 20 is fitted into the fitting hole 112 of the head portion 11 of the rotary seat 10 to complete the assembly.
Several shortcomings exist in the above structure as follows:
1. When the pushing seat 50 is pushed along the adjustment seat 30 to seal the rubber sprinkling holes 32, the rubber sprinkling holes 32 suffer great torque and frictional force. Therefore, the rubber sprinkling holes 32 are subject to abrasion which will result in leakage of water.
2. The pushing seat 50 cannot effectively seal the eccentrical sprinkling holes 42 of the sprinkling seat 40.
3. The sprinkling holes 33, 42 of the adjustment seats 30 and the sprinkling seat 40 are fixedly oriented so that the sprinkling angle and pattern of the sprinkler are limited.